Friendship Never Dies
by AloTakahashi
Summary: One Shot Read and Review !


**DISCLAIMER : I DONT OWN ANY CHARACTERS ... I wish i had Loke... **

**Friendship Never Dies**

**A**s I stepped out of a car, I suddenly felt a cold wind against my face making my spikey orange hair move slightly. I looked up into the sky; the sky was gray and cloudy. I walked through the cemetery to a little closed off building in the middle. As i walked towards the front door, there was a plaque on it. I read it quickly and let out a soft sigh as each word played a memory through my mind. "Fairy Tail's Strongest Guild Members", it said.

**I** opened the door reminiscing on how much I missed them. Walking inside I saw 5 graves. 4 Large and one medium in perfect shape,I thought to myself,_ the guild must have upkeep on them. _I walked to the small grave and smiled softly as i saw the name on it as I put a fish down in front of it. "Oh... Happy, you silly, blue, cat with wings... You made us all laugh with your constant fantasies about stuffing your face full of fish," I chuckled softly then moved to one of the larger graves. I set down a shirt on the grave, "I wonder how you never got cold Gray, you crazy, raven haired, ice mage always taking your shirt off without realizing it. We had some good times together", I said. I moved on to the next grave and set a tiny cake with a rose on it, "Erza you crazy red head. Always courageous and using your re-equip magic and getting mad if someone ruined your cake," I laughed softly. Moving onto the nextgrave i put down a piece of coal and sighed softly, "You salmon haired flame brain... always hot headed and burning down the guild with your fire dragon slayer always cared about your friends though even when the times were tough." I moved to the last and final grave and looked at the stone and a tear came to my eye, "Lucy... My celestial princess, I miss you most of all, kind, sweet, caring, blonde, and still my best friend. You saved me from disappearing and i miss you dearly," I said while pulling a picture out of all 5 persons including myself on a beach smiling and looking happy. I remember this photo; we took it just after that mission, it made us closer than ever.

**I**t was a bright sunny day and Lucy was on a mission to capture a group of thieves and their mysterious leader. I had come out of my gate using my own magic to keep her company and be right there when she needed me. As we were walking i smiled at her and said, "What a beautiful day to be talking a stroll with my princess, if only this wasn't a mission and we were on a date," i teased. She blushed softly and smiled, "Quit teasing me Loke," she exclaimed. I responded, "Aww why?" All of a sudden we were being ambushed. It was the thieves, i jumped in front in Lucy to protect her, taking damage from all sides then i heard her cry out," Loke!" I was on my knees, "I'm protecting you Lucy! Run! Let me fight them off! I'm only a spirit," i yelled. Lucy screamed "No, you aren't just my spirit Loke, your my friend and ill help protect my friends, spirit or not!" She stepped next to me and pulled her whip off of her belt, " I will help you fight!"

**S**uddenly a mysterious figure with a dark aura appeared through the forest clapping,"Bravo, this is certainly entertaining; I would have never thought a human would be protecting a spirit", he grinned devilishly." Who are you?" I shouted. "Me? Well my name is Midnight, I am a shadow master and will turn your darkest nightmares into reality," he laughed manically. "Like hell you will!" a familiar voice said as he stepped out from behind Midnight. "Natsu," Lucy exclaimed. Midnight laughed, "Oh really? A puny little brat like you cannot defeat me!" Midnight launched an attack at Natsu and all of a sudden it froze into ice. "God, bastards like these will never learn," Gray sighed as he stepped out of the forest without his shirt on. "Of Course they don't, they always underestimate our power," Erza said as she appeared between Natsu and Gray. "Aye sir!" said Happy flying in.

**M**idnight cackled loudly as Lucy and I walked over to the rest of our friends. Midnight continued to cackle as he absorbed shadows growing bigger. "You will never defeat me, even with your little group of friends I'm still stronger", he laughed. "That's where you are wrong," Natsu exclaimed. "We are Fairy Tail", said Gray. "The strongest guild in Fiore", said Erza. "Our strength comes from our friends,"i said, "And our friends are our family!" said Lucy as she smiled at me. We all lunged towards him, I attacked him with my regulus impact and I saw Erza equip into her armor and attack him while Gray froze him and Natsu burned him. I delivered the final blow as I punched the breath out of his body; he then dissolved into a black substance. "Aww that was it?.. I'm all fired up now!" exclaimed Natsu. We all laughed as we walked out of the forest.

**A**bout two hours later we were all on the beach waiting for the sunset. "Lucy look the sun is setting and it's almost as beautiful as you," I playfully winked at her. She laughed "Silly Loke... oh hey why don't we all take a picture in front of the sunset?!" We all got up and stood by the water and a passing by pedestrian took a few pictures of us. "Ahh Loke thank you for everything today!" she said exclaimed. "No thanks needed, anything for my celestial princess." She blushed softly.

_**S**__o much has occurred since then, _I thought to myself as i stood in front of Lucy's grave. "Dad, what's taking you so long?" a girl with strawberry blonde hair appeared behind me. "I'll be out in a minute Lily I'm just visiting your mother", i picked her up and showed her the picture. "Look it's your mother, me, and our best friends". i said while smiling. "They look crazy." said Lily. I laughed "Haha yes but they were our family also and they meant the world to us ... They still are my best friends even after all this time." I set the picture down on Lucy's grave and walked out of the cemetery holding our daughter.


End file.
